


美剧路西法观后发癫内心弹幕

by liangdeyu



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, 乱序, 含剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu





	美剧路西法观后发癫内心弹幕

男主真是挺惨的能力都不靠谱仿佛只有色诱术百发百中

开头几集对女主死缠烂打的我都想替女主报警【咦

对比后来110至111的坐怀不乱可以说是有道德有底线了。

男主花了11集时间终于明白警探是女主，可喜可贺。

我才注意到112反派拍了男主的屁股......这反派作为一介凡人对天使又是捅刀又是开枪又是陷害又是调戏也算是可以名留青史了

话说212把恶魔角当“爱的把手”真是好他妈方便w

109的神父和216的精神病院上帝都是专门出来补刀的吧

现在这美剧啊看不了几集都能听见张总在我耳旁说，虐不虐，虐不虐，你就说虐不虐！

104的受伤吃惊表情好棒

105被打耳光还要再来一次的抖M男主居然在304讲了一个教科书般标准的身为S看待M的故事

108男主妒忌女主和丹，208女主妒忌男主和法医，风水轮流转而恒久不变的是当事人否认。话说女主和丹能从夫妻和平变成朋友真是难得

111男主中枪无伤而倒地半天难不成是，吓晕了？？？

感觉第二季比第一季好看，可能是因为第一季的反派这上风占的太让人心塞了

男主这样常年一脸招牌邪笑玩世不恭的花花公子被人一句扎心狠话虐得笑容渐渐消失时真是我见犹怜，剧情高潮到梨花带雨(划掉)泫然欲泣就更好了【好色使我变态

113台词展现的大哥一直抱着小路飞来飞去敢不敢拍出来

急切想知道Luci用的眼线笔品牌，出不出周边啊DC霸霸。

我本以为男性角色中只有男主画了上下眼线以示魔王身份然后发现大哥好像也有，只是肤色缘故看不出【。

第二季你看哈，神后逃出来虽然毫不care占用的死人身体一直在人间随心所欲，但是让她动真感情的人类只有一个。也就是说，Dan是九界之内唯一一个绿过上帝的男人………………小路可以去答一下“（我爹给我指定的娃娃亲亦即）我的暧昧对象的前夫（曾因布丁纠纷差点拿我姐的匕首杀了我现在又）差点变成我继父是一种什么样的体验”。

贵圈真。Family drama，官方吐槽，最为致命。

一旦接受了这个设定以后可能再也无法直视同宗教题材电影了，比如地狱神探和魔鬼代言人。不但不怕反派撒旦甚至想给上帝购买家庭教育类书籍

有没有人注意到105的高跟鞋模特和208的瑜伽教练这一女一男被路西法用能力的时候答的true desire是食物？奶酪汉堡和覆盆子奶油芝士松饼，职业对身材的要求把人馋成这

编剧一再向我们证明天使翅膀是易燃物

说到贯穿三季的翅膀梗，107沙滩放火之前那一幕啧啧啧，第一季的道具真是超好看。新长的怎么就像装备掉耐久一样掉颜值了心痛

302切了又切没关系，人家路西法的肢体不想要可以不要，然而你俩捡过来给扔垃圾箱烧掉也太浪费了吧！就算吃不下去肉吧那就不能拔完毛再烧吗？一根羽毛就能治好天使被地狱匕首捅的致命伤啊大哥你记得吗！

201男主被明星少女扑倒还以为要被亲妈强上那里我反复重播哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神级误会你个来者不拒的夜店小王子也有今天ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

205乌列，本剧第一个神族死者，再接再厉

206医生，本剧第一个知道真相并隔集接受的人类，至今未有后来人

208Dan，本剧仅有的抵御住亚兹拉尔匕首影响的人类，特此表扬

209撒旦也怕无家可归。文物保护这招真高

210女主爹的事接207解决。唉感情更进一步必然要有牺牲

211路西法的私生饭哈哈哈哈哈哈。前面被炮友看轻的感觉不好受啊

212感情被爹一手操纵是什么感觉？越爱越痛

213中毒，合作，死也要救你，然后悄然失踪

214影后Candy，215点火不能靠控制情绪，216get生命之章，剧情节奏紧迫呀

217查犯罪女王和废柴儿子，为了给季末攒大刀笑点很足

218麦子抓大哥时回去用了电击枪哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干得好对自己爹的单相思真的需要电击治疗一刚

你看113麦子和女主面谈后势如破竹就和解，而天使兄弟同样从113开始同心却到304这么久之后大哥才终于彻底不傻了，家庭矛盾的解决之路实在道阻且长

BTW215有麦子女主百合剧情！假妻妻什么的超棒der。集末点燃了希望又灭掉太折磨男主惹QAQ

113有天使兄弟心理辅导，217又是靠医生开示麦子男主。我爱Dr.Linda

神后走之前一个“my angel”把我说哭

302集末小路重新下场卖人情的架势好像头牌花魁复出哦╭(°A°`)╮

我怎么觉得有好几次人物设定需要帅哥而找的男演员并不帅呢……所以301男主要打包送给医生的龙套小哥真的很帅我反而不适应╮(￣▽￣")╭ 

唉这官配，207抱抱，211亲亲，全世界就等他俩上本垒的时候一个转折光速退回友情，感谢编剧教我牢记这俩词backward和manipulate´_>`

212真的，全方位刀，而且捅的根深蒂固绝无转圜余地，好不容易确认了爱情real之后一个晴天霹雳得知从相遇开始就是计划好的，搁我我也崩溃。然后还告诉你你不知道该不该恨的那个爱人马上要死Orz。有没有人统计下有多少集是以小路泪眼特写结尾的，我提名212

第三季明摆着要下一盘大棋了，我比较好奇的是303那个文件夹为什么把麦子标成魅魔，人类不该知道她不是人，神族不该认错物种啊。虎背熊腰的背影倒很明显是副队

哦对了想问男主总共被别的男人叫过几次碧池【表情复杂

301竟然用8个emoji概括了第二季的结局好厉害……而且细看还有大哥的一排茫然回信哈哈哈哈哈跟上次luci找不着他又是风水轮流转。两人这样老是不在一个频道，聊天记录翻起来一定很有趣。

一个片能把人看得一会儿哭一会儿笑不可不谓成功

男主的戒指真的一次都没摘下来过耶（后306有被candy偷走一次），连沙漠里也是。这样都不是剧情物品就说不过去了吧，什么时候用到只是时间问题

305的伪母子吻戏，在预告看见时还在笑“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈201以为被亲妈扑倒的心理阴影卷土重来”，等到看正片时重点已经完全跑偏到男主背影的纤纤细腰上了……感觉一条胳膊就能搂住天呐……并且正式被其前黑后紫的小马甲骚昏厥

306路西法晨星这下真成艺名了，当个酒吧老板容易吗又卖艺又卖身的【不

307Linda前夫喧宾夺主，是的这一集毁誉参半就是因为它的剧情一方面很有深度，另一方面独立到了割裂的地步，要说对整季大局唯一的作用就是解释了303的档案来源

308魔鬼肆意掰弯别人好棒棒哦……

312捏脸，化敌为友，俩1米9汉子泪眼相对，好刺激，你们每季第12集都这么刺激吗


End file.
